Slash
Slash is a dark grey wolf with a white underbelly, a long scar over his right eye, a dark gray stripe down his back, and a dark gray hair tuft. His eyes are pale yellow, and his necklace is blue with the black hawks emblem. His claws are also unusually long. His mate is Ivy. Plot Appearances The Beginning of an End He walks into the Eagle's camp and knocks out Cass before heading into the Alpha's cave. Once inside, he smells that there are pups present and demands they show themselves, or he would kill Cass. Heather then leaps out at him, but he easily dodges and rips off her left ear. After brutally questioning her for the location of her parents, he looses his temper and kills her by ripping her larynx in half. He tries to make the other 2 pups come out, but hears Bracken gasping in fear, and begins to stalk the area of the cave he heard it from. The Calm after the Storm Before he can attempt to attack Bracken, he is pounced by Storm, knocking him off his feet. He then retaliates, breaking Storm's paw, ripping his tail and leaving a detrimenting wound to his eye. Before he can kill him, he is attacked by Thunder and surrounded by 5 Eagle members. He realises he has no chance in a 1 on 5 fight, and flees from the camp. Eagle Down Though not seen, he is the main subject of conversation between Talon and Fizz, and it is revealed that he found the camp by chance, and has no idea of how to get back to it again. Afterwards, he sent a patrol to try and find the camp. Their group later found the Eagles patrol. after a battle, Robin died from too much blood loss. Crime And Punishment This episode is where Slash appears the most (So far). He sits waiting impatiently for the patrol to come back. After the patrol comes back, he asked how it went. Talon explains that despite the threats that they gave to the Eagles' patrol, they did not accept his offer. Talon then says that they would not be a pushover like the last pack, assuming that they had already taken a lot of land. Slash then goes into a upset sitting, and then Fox interrupts his madness by telling about Thistle's betrayal. He then calls Ivy to go fetch Thistle. When Thistle is captured by Ivy and turned in to Slash, Slash announces that she shall receive public humiliation, followed by death. Talon protests that she should not die just because she didn't kill someone. Slash then gets in a rage and tells him he can do whatever he wants, smacking him in the face. After that, Slash directs Thistle to the camp where her punishment would be. After Talon called the Hawks together, Slash brings forth Thistle and pushes his hind paw into her face after explaining that she let Fizz go. She then summons her bravery and tells Slash he is a coward, of course making him mad and jumped at her. But then Blackberry pushes him out of the way. He explains that he will not let Slash turn into a monster. Slash tells him he can kill whoever he wants, and slashes Thistle's throat, causing her to die. Blackberry explains that she was a wolf with a scrap of feeling in her, and says he can't stand the place anymore. Blackberry is immediately outcast from the Hawks. Slash tells him to spy on the Eagles for him and find their camp's exact location. If he does that, Slash may let him back in. This is Slash's last appearance in the episode. Moving On In the second half of the episode, Slash walks up to Grass and asks her about the traces of the pack. When she reports to him that nothing was found, he gets irritated and says that they're all useless. Grass defends herself by yelling at him to go looking for the camp himself. In rage, Slash raises his unsheathed claws to smack Grass, but is briefly stopped by Ivy. Everyone, apart from Talon, runs away to stay out of it and Slash asks what she just said. She repeats it and adds insult to injury by calling Slash an 'utter brute', who kills pups because his own children died. As expected, Slash gets angry and smacks Ivy and pins her down. He then suddenly stops and nuzzles against Ivy, telling that she made him hurt her by not staying quiet. He growls at Talon, ordering him to get away from them. After that he takes a last glance at Ivy and walks away crying. Family Tide - Father (status Unknown) Beam - Mother (deceased) Feather - Brother (deceased) Rip - Brother(deceased) Ivy - Mate (living as of Moving On) Blackberry - Son (living as of Eagle Down) Fox - Son (living as of Eagle Down) Needles - Son (living as of Eagle Down) Marigold - Daughter (living as of Eagle Down) Voice Actors Current bloodstainedfur Trivia - He was the first character to be written for the series (not including Fizz, who existed before Unknown Blood was started) - His rise to power was as much an accident as anything, as it is Unknown if he killed his father or not. - His scar and torn ear was given to him by Tide, his father. - He has had a total of 8 pups (he was supposed to have 12), with only 4 survivors. - He had two siblings, Rip and Feather, both were shot down by a human when they were pups. Slash was the only one who lived. - He was never meant to be evil. The only reason why he turned because of what his father did to him ( giving him a scar and cutting his ear) - Slash's father, Tide thought that Slash was weak out of his siblings. - Slash possesses the ability to make a wolf a rogue by spiritually giving the wolf a rogue's ring. This power actually belongs to the healers, but Slash forced the Hawk's healer, Bone, to teach him.